Carlisle's 400th Birthday
by WonderfullyMade
Summary: The Cullens's celebrate Carlisle's 400th birthday. They give him the best gift anyone can ever get. Please R&R!


**The Cullen's Celebrate Carlisle's 400****th**** birthday**

**Esme's Pov**

Today is Carlisle's 400th birthday. He has morning shift at the hospital and when he comes home we are planning to give him a surprise birthday party.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are decorating the house. Bella, Edward, Renesmee and I are going shopping for his birthday present. We had 5 hours to get everything ready.

While we were driving to the shops we were discussing on what to get him.

"How about we get grandpa a new car, he had the black Mercedes for a long time." suggested Renesmee. I considered that "That's a great idea, sweetie." I said.

I bought his Mercedes for Christmas 5 years ago, He really loves it and it works perfectly. It doesn't have the smallest of a scratch... I don't think a new car would be our best choice.

Then what should we get him? What would he really love?

I know what he would really appreciate, to show him how much we love him. I was still thinking about it when Edward interrupted me, "That is a great idea Esme, we should do that." - We were still on our way to the mall, so Edward parked the car to the side of the road, so that we can discuss. – Bella and Nessie had confused faces, so as soon as he parked the car, Edward explained to them what I had thought. Bella and Nessie were impressed by my idea.

"But how would we show him our love?" Bella and I said at the same time. That got the four of us thinking. My mind was blank, how could we show him how much we love him; give him a present that expresses our love.

Edward spoke up, "How about we all write a letter to Carlisle, writing everything you want to him to know and we could make it into a book and present it to him." "Yes, that is a good idea."Renesmee, Bella and I said in unison.

So we drove back to the house. When we got home we knocked on the door and Alice greeted us with a pleasant smile. When we got inside, I was astonished. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie did an amazing job in decorating the house. They hung silver streamers, colourful happy birthday banners and bunches of brightly coloured balloons. There were light blue candles across the decorated walls, brightly lighting up the house. I can't believe they did so much in just 1 hour. I looked to my right and saw Edward, Bella and Nessie looking as surprised as I was. I looked to my left and saw the four decorators smiling widely at us.

Suddenly Alice's face went black for about 10 seconds, and then she recovered and squealed "That would be an awesome gift for Carlisle, he would really love it." I felt a smile spread across my face. Alice quickly explained - the gift we were planning on giving Carlisle - to Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. They all agreed to it, "That is a good idea; it would truly brighten up his day." Rosalie said.

We all got to work, each of us going to our rooms, grabbing a pen and a paper and started writing. After thinking about it several minutes, I wrote this:

Dear Carlisle,

I would like to thank you for so many things including; for saving me and giving me a second life, for teaching me be a vegetarian and being patient with me when I failed, for marrying me and not minding that I was already married, for our beautiful Isle Esme, for all our children and our granddaughter and all the times when you have been there for me and showed me your love.

It's like you're my own personal angel. Every time you smile that stunning, favourite smile of mine, I remember the first time I laid eyes on your gorgeous face. I always lose my train of thought when I look into your beautiful golden eyes and every time I look at you it's like the first time. You are the most wonderful, most loving, most compassionate, most gentle, most caring and the most perfect husband anyone can ever have.

I have so many things to write and say to you, but the limited amount of time stops me. So to conclude I would like to say I truly hope you enjoy your 400th birthday and I hope you like our gift to you. I love you Carlisle Cullen.

With Lots of love Esme Cullen

When I finished writing the letter and lightly kissed it and peeked down the stairs to see if the others are finished yet and found them all ready in the living room, quietly talking to each other, while waiting for me to finish. I quickly ran down the stairs, so we can put our letters together to make a book.

As soon as I got down Alice collected our letters and binded them together and placed it on a small table in the living room. There was about 15 minutes left for Carlisle to come home. We quickly got ourselves ready and silently waited for him arrive. Soon we heard a car pull up the garage and was aware of Carlisle's arrival. Exactly 2 minutes later Carlisle was at the door gently knocking, I walked towards the door and quickly opened it, "Hello dear." He said as he quickly pecked my soft lips with his flawless lips. We both entered the house, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie started singing happy birthday followed by a Hipip Hooray. Carlisle was so surprised, his face lit up with joy. He looked like he would have blushed deep red if he was human, when he thanked us.

Renesmee silently skipped over to the table with our letter book on it and came back with it and handed it to Carlisle. Nessie and I slowely stepped back to the rest of the family as Carlisle read through the book and smiled to himself several times. When he finished reading the last page on the book, Carlisle looked at each one of us with his loving golden eyes. I didn't need Jasper's power to feel all the love and happiness in the atmosphere, radiating of each one of us; I am sure all of us can feel it. Carlisle came over to all of us and hugged us tightly telling us that he loves us too, we hugged him back just as tightly.

After we exchanged hugs, kisses and I love you, we had a party and danced. Today was one of my most wonderful evenings. Happy 400th Birthday Carlisle!

**Please Review, tell me what you think. Reviews make me Happy! **

**Please don't be too harsh.**


End file.
